Mixed UP
by lildm30
Summary: PJO characters are getting stuck in fairy tales and they don't plan on sticking to the rules.T for the future.Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or PJO characters.
1. The Problem

**A/N:** I was bored when I wrote this, so don't expect it to make sense. I was watching Rodger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella and I decided she just wasn't real enough. I added my favorite OC, but she's never the main character. Percy and Annabeth are currently 14, but they're not stressing the war right now. OC details aren't necessary, but I thought of them and someone has to read them. : )

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

**OC's so far:**

Nikki: 14 years old, daughter of Dionna, the goddess of love songs and drama. Lived on her own in NYC until she found Camp Half-Blood, no a year-rounder. Good friend of Percy and Annabeth, encourages Percabeth.

Q: Nikki's boyfriend, 14, son of Apollo (he got that Music for Love). Lives with his brother in Brooklyn and stays summers at Camp Half-Blood. Friend and encourager of Percabeth.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO or any fairy tales I might use, but I own Nikki and Q. Ha! I told y'all I would own something one day!

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

Annabeth's POV.

" So," a camper asked, "you don't know what's going on?"

Chiron sighed. He'd already made it very clear that he only had limited information. Couldn't people just drop it? After all, its not a serious issue. A few campers had been having dreams about fairy tales. So they need to stop reading children's books! Why would that be a threat to anyone. I know that Kronos can influence people through dreams, but fairy tales? Please.

When the meeting ended, I went to talk to Percy. "So, Seaweed Brain, have you had any weird dreams. You do have a history with those. Saved any damsels in distress? Been one of the Seven Dwarves? Maybe let down your flowing hair for Prince Charming?" I teased. It sounded a little mean, but it was too easy. He _did_ always have strange dreams.

"_**No**_," he answered with a scowl. "Have you?"

"No, I barely remember my dreams." Just then, Nikki passed by. I groaned inwardly. I love Nikki like a sister, but she's VERY expressive. Everything had to be dramatic with her. A story about a two minute dream could take hours.

"You don't remember your dreams?" she began. "Girl, what a shame, what a shame. Oh! Y'all, let me _tell_ you, I had the craziest dream yesterday! So I'm sleepin' peacefully, and all _of_ a sudden-hey!" Thank the gods, her boyfriend Q saved us all by picking her up from behind and pulling her into a kiss. It wasn't long enough to make Percy and I feel awkward, just to distract Nikki. Of course, Percy felt the need to ruin the plan by stating it.

"Thank YOU. She was driving me crazy!" he said.

" That's how I do what I do!" she said proudly.

" Well," I yawned, "I'm going to go be Sleeping Beauty for a while. Good night!" But of course, since Q and Nikki do have a good bit in common, he felt the need to say one last thing before I went to sleep.

"Hey! I've got a bet going with a few campers, so in the morning I'll need to know if your Prince Charming has black hair and green eyes!" I could hear the laughter of other campers as they went to their cabins. I turned around to give him a look that had to kill, but he was already walking Nikki to her cabin. I let it go and went to sleep.

I had no idea what was coming next.

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

**A/N: Y'all know what's coming. Review so I know what's up. I need more fairy tales and such. Coolie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Whassup y'all? All character's previously mentioned are in this chapter. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO. I do not own This Is How We Do It by Montell Jordan. I do own Q and Nikki. They have no couple name, because it would be quickie, and I'm not okay with that. 

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

Annabeth's POV. 

I woke up and stretched…and realized that I wasn't in my cabin. I was in what looked like a basement. I immediately reached for my knife, only to discover that I wasn't in my normal clothes. I was in a dirty, patchwork rag of a dress. My blond hair was dirty and had something black in it. It smelled like ashes. I looked almost like…

"CINDERELLA!" I jumped as someone yelled from upstairs. "Get in here!" I walked up the stairs and saw three of the ugliest people I'd ever laid eyes on. The younger two were a bit lumpy looking, but they were dressed in fine clothes. The third was clearly older. While she had a slight elegance around her, she had such an air of evil that I couldn't quite call it beauty. They were my evil step family.

My only thought was _you can't be serious. _Gods, why Cinderella? Isn't there someone slightly more…empowering? I was brought out of my own thoughts when the old crow started yelling again. _If I ever get a knife here, she dies first._

"Cinderella! Now that you've finally gotten your lazy butt out of bed, you can make yourself useful!"

" I'm lazy?" I yelled back. " Trick, I wish I could-"

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME! Now we have a ball to go to tonight, so you need to iron our dresses, draw our baths, paint our nails and fix our hair. You can start with your sisters." She finished with a smirk. I was about to protest with words I'm sure innocent little Cinderella didn't even know when I thought twice. There was SO much more I could do working for them. 

So, by time they were ready to go, their dresses were about 80 burnt, they were scalded with bathwater, their nails were bare, their hands were painted, and their hair was hopelessly tangled. 

I was happy.

When they left I realized why Cindy (I decided that she deserved a nickname for putting up with that family) wanted to go to the ball so badly. There wasn't a book in the house! There was nothing else to do! "Alright," I mumbled, "How do you do this…" I started to force out fake tears so the stupid pixie-fairy lady would show up. 

I started to see gold glitter. A woman materialized in front of me. She was wearing a tight gold dress and her crimped hair was in an up-do. Despite the outfit, she looked suspiciously like…

"Nikki?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hey! Who took my clothes? I don't have a problem with these, but I like my outfits!" she said. Then she looked up and noticed what I looked like. She began laughing. "They made you CINDERELLA?! Gods, what did you do to deserve that?" She continued laughing, and I glared at her.

"I don't know, but I'm bored. Just do what you have to so that I can go to that party." I grumbled.

"Yea, sure. Um…I think I just flick this wand around…" As she moved the wand, a pumpkin turned into a golden carriage, mice into horses, and my rags into a big puffy blue dress. We were _**not **_happy.

"What?" Nikki exploded. "I'm supposed to have magical powers or something, and all I get is a big pumpkin, a bunch of rats and a giant blue cotton ball? Forget that! I'll do this my way!" All of a sudden her dress turned into jeans and a gold shirt with a cropped bomber jacket. She also had designer sunglasses as she broke into her version of "This is How We Do It". As she did, the carriage turned into a sleek black Lamborghini with gold interior, and my dress became a knee-length, baby blue dress. It was tight and strapless at the top. There was a white belt at the waist, where the dress became looser. The glass slippers became blue stilettos with white accents. My hair, previously straightened and falling around my face, was now curly and in a messy bun with bangs falling down.

"Um…wow." That was all I could say.

"Well, that's how I do what I do when I do what I do! Now, you have to be in by 12."

"Its already 11!"

"For real?" she asked, shocked. "Shoot, I'll give you 'til two! Go get yourself a man!"

I got into the car, and told the driver where I was going. He said simply, "I'm not stupid. I know what's up!"

"Q?!" I asked

"Yea, I can dream, too. I just had to be a driver. Anyway, I'm going to leave and come back. I don't want you and Prince Percy making out in my car."

In a few minutes I was at the ball. I walked in and, after realizing that EVERYONE was dressed formally except me (thanks a lot Nikki and Montell Jordan), saw the prince. Since I wasn't about to waste my 3 hours on anyone less than amazing, I walked straight up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. I was shocked by who turned around.

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

But you won't be, so I may as well say it. It was Percy! Yes, Q had cursed me and now my Prince Charming had to be Percy. Since he'd already figured out why he was here, we just talked and occasionally danced. I blushed a little when I found myself thinking about how he was such a good dancer, but I was really comfortable with him. My stepmother saw me. She somehow couldn't figure out who I was, so I went ahead and announced my presence. At 12, Percy looked a bit sad, so I figured that it was only right to let him know that I had until two o'clock. 

The rest of the time was great. Leading up to two, things started to get a little bit more romantic. Then at 1:59, as we were about to kiss, the world around us started to fade. And not in a romantic way. The dream was shifting…changing into something else. As we drifted into another world, I heard Percy scream, "WHY?!"

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

**A/N: Next dream world…I'm not sure about. She might have to wake up for a bit. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm not quite sure why everything was underlined, but I don't like it. I guess I'm writing for no one, because I've only had two reviews, but I'm going to write anyway. : ) I've wondered this for quite a bit, so someone answer me: If hell is the Underworld, then wouldn't she say what the underworld, not what the Hades? Meh. 

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own and its not PJO.

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

Annabeth's POV.

The dream continued to change until I looked around a saw that I was in…another basement. A basement full of straw. Right as I went to the door to see whether or not it was locked, it opened. In the doorway stood a man who was obviously in charge. I didn't care enough to ask his name or any details, only this: "Where the Hades am I?"

He looked a bit taken aback by my outburst, but he just handed me a spinning wheel. "You will spin this straw into gold. If it is not golden by morning, you will die." He walked out. _Like Hades, _I thought. _Now, if I can just remember what I'm supposed to do…_. After a lot of thought and wishing that I'd read more fairy tales, I gave up. I couldn't think of a way to turn this straw into gold without divine intervention. Just then the door opened again. I picked up the spinning wheel, as it was my only weapon. I set to throw it, and in walked…

…Grover. "Grover! What are you doing here?" I asked, putting down the spinning wheel. 

He stopped cowering in the doorway to answer me. "I don't know! I think I know what's going on…but maybe not." Great. So Grover was completely clueless. 

"Wait!" He yelled suddenly, making me jump. "I remember this! I'm supposed to make this stuff into gold! But I think you have to give me something…oh yea! I need your necklace." I looked down and realized that I was still wearing my Camp Half-Blood necklace.

I thought about it for a while, then decided that it wasn't worth losing my necklace. "No way! That guy-" I began 

"I think he's a king," he put in.

"Well _his highness _doesn't deserve the gold anyway. In the morning, I'll just let him know that he can shove this straw right up his-"

"I get it!" Grover jumped in. "But how are we going to fight him? He said he'd kill you."

" Don't worry about it, Grover. I've already come up with a plan worthy of Athena." I said proudly. 

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

In the morning, the king walked in. He looked around expectantly, only to find a mountain of straw, completely unchanged. "What did you do all night?" He asked angrily.

"Umm…sleep." I answered from my bed of hay. "What did _you _do all night?" I could see him about to call for guards when Grover jumped out. He tackled him, and I was going to smack him with the wheel when he disappeared. The straw began to twist as well and I saw Grover going in a completely different direction right before I blacked out. 

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

**A/N: **Alright then. I need fairy tales, y'all. Thank you Clio195 for your ideas! When I can figure it out, I'll use one of your ideas. But I couldn't think of a way to include more characters, so they'll have to wake up for a bit. Review y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Whassup? I'm going to go ahead and wake them up for a bit. Everyone previously mentioned is in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Good Lord. I might just put this in the summary. No PJO for me!

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

Annabeth's POV.

When I opened my eyes, I was in my cabin. Or at least, it _looked _like my cabin. I cautiously checked around to see if everything was in place. I saw my brothers and sisters all still asleep. I saw my clock and it said 5:00. I looked down, and I was wearing my own clothes. I even pinched myself for good measure. I was really awake! When I got over the urge to kiss the floor and jump around like a fan girl, I left my cabin to find Chiron. He needed to know that the situation was indeed very dangerous. On my way to the big house, I saw Q and Percy leaving their cabins, going in the same direction. When we got there, I saw other cabin leaders…and Artemis' hunters.

There was already a heated discussion going on. Clarisse was yelling at Silena about something. Beckendorf, who'd apparently been Robin Hood, was trying to convince the Stoll brothers that it wasn't as good as it sounded. The Hunters were furious because, as they were telling Chiron, they all ended up as damsels in distress. I jumped into that conversation.

"Yea! I got stuck in _Cinderella. _Cinderella! _And _Rumpelstiltskin." The Hunters looked ashamed for me.

Nikki jumped in next. "Well, at least you got out of Cinderella! I had to be the godmother, a stepsister, a random girl at the ball, and Cinderella herself. And let me tell you, the original godmother doesn't know a daggone thing about parties. She put me in a curtain!"

The conversation went on that way until Percy asked, "Can't one of us go on a quest to figure out who's causing this?" There was a loud agreement from everyone.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, Percy, it would be too dangerous to go on a quest when you're so wrapped up in your dreams. Since only half-bloods are being affected, we'll have to get a satyr-"

"I don't mean to be rude," Grover cut in, "but it isn't only half-bloods. I was stuck in a dream, too."

"I know, Grover, but that's only because of your empathy link with Percy. As I was saying, we'll have to get a satyr to figure this out. Until then, you'll simply have to deal with the dreams.

For the rest of the day, people went through their activities and classes very slowly, spending most of their time talking about dreams. I usually would've been more focused, but I was curious to know what had gone on! At the end of the day, everyone seemed very reluctant to go to their cabins. We were dreading the dreams we may have to deal with. Everyone except Silena. Since most of the tales centered around cheesy love stories and happily-ever-afters, she loved them. On my way to my cabin, I heard Q call my name. I turned around, and he was grinning. "I was right about that Prince, wasn't I?"

I speed walked the rest of the way to my cabin, shut the door, and cursed Q.

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

**A/N: Alright then. The next chapter will be in Percy's POV. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy, y'all. Sorry for not updating…but I had writers block. I decided not to try to write it first. I'll just continue to think as I go. I haven't seen this movie in a bit, so I may have a few incorrect scenes. : )

**Disclaimer: **Y'all know what's up. No PJO. I don't own these fairy tales either.

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

Percy's POV.

I was a little bit nervous about going to sleep. I hadn't had to deal with anything too bad, but I'd heard the horror stories. What if I ended up an animal? Or a girl? Or a foot? There were too many possibilities. It was giving me a headache. I tried to just stay awake all night, but my mind started to wander. I was thinking about one of my classes at school, and it put me to sleep. There's nothing better than a good lecture to put you to sleep.

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

I found myself on a roof somewhere. People were shouting and pointing at me, so I moved back into a shadow on the roof. I was sort of a covered area. I then noticed a monkey on my shoulder. I vaguely remembered this…

"Come on, mind," I muttered. "Revert back to childhood…" I then remembered. Aladdin! I used to really like this story. I was a thief with a monkey some place in the Middle East being chased by a bunch of crazy cops in puffy pants. _So much fun. _Right then, the cops caught up to me. I recognized two of them. One was Q, who immediately relaxed and stopped running. The other was someone worse, much worse. It was…

"Clarisse?" I asked, though she was impossible not to recognize. She answered by glaring at me and giving an order to the guards (I realized that that was the importance of the puffy pants).

"Guards, arrest him." I began to run. I knew that there was no way to outrun them without jumping from the rooftop, so I turned around to either fight or curl up in a ball on the ground, when I heard Q.

" Hold up!" he turned to Clarisse and whispered something. She began cursing like a sailor with a stubbed toe.

"Just go!" she bellowed in my direction. I was considering arguing with her, but my body decided it wasn't worth it and I began to run. I somehow ended up on another rooftop. I decided to sit for a minute until I figured out what I was supposed to do next. While I worked my way through the beginning of the story, out walked a girl who had to be a princess. She was _gorgeous. _She was a blonde, and her hair shone in the sun. She was wearing a blue two piece outfit that showed off her shape. She looked tanned, like she'd been at the beach or something. As she got closer, I stood up for a better look and _holy crap that's Annabeth. _I saw her smile as she saw me, though I don't know how she recognized me because I was blushing purple. Actually, it was deeper than purple. I might've been blushing plaid. I really don't know.

She ran up and gave me a hug. "Seaweed Brain, you have _no idea _what I've had to deal with today. I'm stuck in this house with a bunch of rich people! I had to knock some of them out just to get here. You know they expected me to climb a wall?" She somehow managed to say that all in one big breath. I'd lost some of it, so I just nodded. She rolled her eyes and asked where I'd been. I told her about seeing Clarisse and Q.

"Speak of the devil," she said under her breath, looking over my shoulder. I turned to see what she was looking at. Clarisse walked in with Q behind her. They were both very obviously trying to tell me something, but I didn't get the message until I saw who came in next.

Luke.

_Dang._

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

**A/N: So I've decided that I'm going to finish Aladdin before they wake up. I like this story, and I have places for all of my characters. I'll fit Nikki in there somewhere. In any case, I'm making a list of ideas, so keep sending them! Review, y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm going to change my page breaks . They've been found distracting. Sorry for the wait, y'all. I've been so busy! In any case, I'm updating now. Thanks for reviews, y'all. The decoy reference is there only because I just saw "Wanted" and it was _incredible._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Percy's POV.

"Arrest him," Luke ordered with a triumphant smirk on his face. The other guards moved, but they were blocked by Q and Clarisse.

"Naw…we don't feel like it," Q answered with an innocent look. "We're on break!"

"Idiot," added Clarisse, who looked only slightly disappointed. They joined Annabeth and I in our staring match against Luke. 

"Fine," he shrugged, breaking the stare. "Arrest them too." The guards, looking a bit confused, hesitantly grabbed the three of us, not without a few bruises. Weapons or not, we were trained to fight. We were thrown into a cell that looked empty. After a couple of hours of cursing from Clarisse, an old man who looked as if he was just waking up came out of the shadows.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Annabeth's POV. 

This sucked.

I've never read Aladdin. I've never heard the story. So when they took Percy, Q, and Clarisse, I had no idea what to think. After they'd left, Luke turned to follow. "Wait," I shouted after him, still slightly in shock. He turned and looked at me. "Why would you do this to us?"

He walked back to me looking genuinely sorry for me. I didn't like it. "Annabeth," he began quietly. He had walked all the way back now. He stroked my face with his hand. I tried to pull away, but it felt like I was caught in a spell. "I didn't do this to you," he continued. I wanted to believe him. "I didn't do anything to anyone! All I did was what had to be done." With that, he walked away, leaving me alone on the roof. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Percy's POV.

"Luke, we know that's you disguised as an old man." I said, wanting to skip the bull and get on with it.

"No," he answered, stepping out of the shadows, which were apparently deeper than they looked, with six guards. "He's simply a decoy." The guards pushed the three of us against the cell wall. 

"So," Luke continued while I looked for a weapon. "I assume you know what I need you to do."

"Yea," Q answered, "and you already know what we're going to do when we get it. So what's the point?" _Shut up, Q!_

"Unfortunately, unless we can get 'Bessie' here, Percy's the most innocent person around."

"First of all, don't make fun of my nicknames. Second, how do you know _I'm _the most innocent?" I was genuinely curious. The three of us who weren't evil jerks were all the same age, after all.

He sighed, thrown off from his dramatic speech. "Raise your hand if you have ever dated anyone." Everyone, including the guards, raised their hands except for me. "Ever kissed someone." I started to raise my hand before he added, "Actually kissed someone, not let someone kiss you." I put my hand back down. "Been in a fight. Talked back to a parent, god or other. Lied to a loved one, justified or not." 

"I get it!" I yelled, embarrassed. "Just let us out so that we can get the stupid lamp thing."

"Hmm…no." he said, taking a moment to pretend to think. "They couldn't get in anyway. No, they can just sit here until I get my lamp." _Screw you, Luke._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Annabeth's POV. 

It had been a few hours. I sat around in the mansion-palace, trying to figure out where they would be without crying. It was harder than I expected. I saw Luke come back through, and I stopped him again. He looked startled. "Where is he?"

He thought for a moment, then said, "Look, it might not even matter…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a dream…"

"Just tell me where he is!" I yelled.

"He's…been taken care of." Realizing immediately what he meant, I grabbed the sharpest object I could find, stepped forward, and put it to his throat, all in one smooth motion. "Tell me the truth," I commanded him. 

He looked at me for a moment, smiled sadly, and disarmed me. "Sorry, Princess," he said before walking away. _Jerk. _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: So…that's all I had time to write. Sorry about the short chapters. Schools starting back up, so I'll probably update Sundays. I didn't even have time to update I Miss You. Y'all know how that is. Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__So I'm back! School is a mess, y'all. Now, I'm forced to let you know, there will be some Lukabeth coming up. I apologize, __**DemeterChild**__. It had to happen sometime._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own PJO…or Twinkies._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Percy's POV._

"_Alright," I said, bored. "I came to the stupid cave. I'll get the stupid lamp. Is there anything else you need? A toothbrush, maybe?" He ignored my comment and pushed me into the cave. I caught my balance and looked around the cave it was exactly how it looked. Since I'd ditched the monkey, I didn't have to worry about it touching everything. I walked closer to the back and grabbed the lamp. On my way back out, I saw the carpet. I started to walk past it, thinking that it was unnecessary, but I was drawn to it. Somehow, it reminded me of something. I picked it up. It was lighter than I expected…it felt almost like a scarf. _

_In any case, I took it and the lamp and tried to leave. The cave, as expected, began to collapse. I saw Luke trying to get in. _

"_Give me the lamp, Jackson!" _

_I didn't even have to think about it. I ran to a clear spot and waited for the cave to stop shaking. When it did, I rubbed the lamp and waited on the genie to come out. _

"_Grover?" I asked, bewildered. "Why are you the genie?"_

"_I'm not sure, but kinda sucks so far. There's no space in here!" He whined back. "Anyway, I can give you three wishes."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I have read the story, Grover!" Call me what you like, but I was immensely proud of my knowledge. "I wish that you were free and could do whatever you wanted." Immediately, a puff of smoke appeared. Grover didn't look any different, but he was smiling now. _

"_Thanks, man! Let's get out of here. It smells underground." We left the cave and ended up at the palace, to see Annabeth. I wanted to bring her the magic carpet. When we opened her door, we saw her surrounded by guards._

"_Um, Percy?" she said, though she already had my attention. "Yea, this is definitely a trap." _

_No kidding! _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Annabeth's POV._

_The guards already had their orders, so three grabbed him immediately. They didn't move, however, and the room was silent._

_I broke it. "A little help…Grover?" We both looked at him. He looked frozen in place. We heard laughter and turned. Luke stood in the doorway. _

"_Did you forget," he said through his laughter, "how powerful I already was? Grover is nothing, no matter how much power you give him. He honestly never was. Guards, do what you must…and bring Annabeth to my room." I couldn't make out the words, because his mouth was covered, but Percy definitely uttered some very curse-like words on his way out. The jerk just laughed some more. I took it upon myself to make sure he had an idea of what Percy should've said._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Percy's POV._

_They took me to a cliff and, very anticlimactically, threw me off. I was laughing on the way down, thinking about how stupid Luke really was. Throwing me into the __ocean_? Seriously?

I hit the water. _It hurt. _For any ordinary person, this would have made sense, but I'm the son of Poseidon! Water is supposed to work with me. The realization hit me then-_I have no power in these dreams. _I only had training. I swam as hard as I could before realizing that I wasn't going to get anywhere. I was praying and cussing and screaming, and then I was just sitting on a rock on top of the cliff. 

"What the- "I started, before I turned and saw Grover. He smiled and said simply, "I am _not _useless." 

"No way, G-man, not even close! Now, come on. Clarisse has probably killed Q already." Grover got back to their cell and stepped out of the super deep shadows. We saw Clarisse in the corner sulking while Q sat across the room eating a cookie. Grover and I did a double take. 

I spoke first. "How did you keep Clarisse from killing you…or eating you alive?"

"And how did you get a cookie?" Grover added. Q held up a finger, and we waited impatiently for him to finish to cookie and answer us. 

"I had help," he said finally. As we were about to ask for him to elaborate, Nikki stepped out of the shadows in her usual jeans and heels and sat in Q's lap, eating a Twinkie. "I brought my purse!" she said happily. 

"Yea," muttered Clarisse. "And she stuck a gun in it." We looked at Nikki. She shrugged. 

"Where'd you expect me to put it? I just got here. No time to find proper storage!" 

"Okay…" I said. There was no real point to questioning her about it. It's common knowledge that you never know what you'll find in Nikki's purse. "Whatever," I continued. "We need to go save Annabeth…without her seeing me," I continued, frowning as I remembered the rest of the story. Everyone nodded and began to follow me out, but Nikki stopped when we were out. 

"Why can't she see you, Percy?" she asked. I knew Nikki well enough to know that it wasn't an innocent question. 

"Because if she sees me," I muttered, "she might do something she'll regret." I realized how that sounded a bit too late, and I blushed as Clarisse laughed. 

"But what?" Nikki continued, hiding her laughter. I started to respond, but I thought of something and narrowed my eyes. 

"You've definitely seen the movie."

"No," she said, with sugar coated sarcasm. _I hate you sometimes, Nikki. _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Annabeth's POV.

So, I'd like to reiterate: 

This sucked. 

Luke had gotten the guards to lock me up. He'd left the "sultan" alone, as he wasn't important. I, however, was stuck in Luke's room…as a maid. I had to do EVERYTHING for him. What kind of idiot can't even comb his own hair? While I was doing that, he looked at me from the mirror. Now, you might've imagined a normal, rectangular mirror. Unfortunately, he's "too good" for something that plain. No, he has a giant hourglass shaped mirror. The entire room is time themed. There's even a giant glass hourglass sitting in the middle of the room, sand and all. Weird. 

Anyway, he looked at me with a glint in his eyes. "You know," he began as he stood up, "it doesn't have to be like this. You don't have to work for me."

I should've just stayed silent, but pride wouldn't let me. "Oh, I know! And I hope you know that when I wake up, I'm going to find you and kick your-"

He cut me off as he turned around. "Is it worth it, Annabeth?" I didn't have a comeback for that. 

"Is what worth it?" I genuinely wanted to know. 

"Being against me. Fighting me. Hating me."

Against my will, a pang went through my chest. "I don't hate you, Luke. I just hate what you've become." He smiled and pulled me closer. It's his stupid eyes. I can never break his gaze, is the problem. 

"Annabeth, I'm still that guy! I can prove it. Stay with me."

I knew I couldn't, and I didn't really want to, but he seemed so sweet and inviting…but it didn't really matter, because at that moment I saw Nikki. My eyes widened, but I don't think he noticed. I watched her try to tell me something. "Distract…Luke's…triflin'…behind." I cocked my head so that she'd know I was asking why. "Percy's…here!" I nodded slightly, and then focused on Luke. 

"Ok." I said, lowering my voice a bit to sound older. 

"What?" he asked, sounding confused. Evidently, he's not as cocky as he seems. 

"I said ok, baby," I was having serious trouble with this. Flirting is more Nikki's department…or Silena's…well, really anyone's but mine. "I want to stay with you. Forever." 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luke's POV.

I'm not an idiot. 

I might not have noticed anyone behind me, but I could definitely see her reacting to whoever it was. So I looked around. Sure enough, there was Nikki, hiding behind me. She was good, but not in a room covered in mirrors. I looked some more. There was Q, Clarisse…and Percy. Percy, looking directly at me, watching me hold Annabeth close. Eyes dark with jealousy. 

This should be fun.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Annabeth's POV. 

I can't believe I just said that. I guess it caught his attention, because he kissed me. On the mouth. _In _the mouth. Hard.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Q's POV.

Dang, man.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nikki's POV. 

Oh, this won't do.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Percy's POV. 

No. NO. _Please Annabeth, push him away or hit him or anything but kissing him back…_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Annabeth's POV. 

I don't know who jumped up first. All I know was that the first person I heard was Nikki. 

"Hell," she said simply before she pulled me off of him. She went to push him out of the way and he grabbed her arm and threw her back. She tripped over her heels and fell.

Before she could even start to get up, Luke was trapped against the wall by some unbreakable bond. Grover stepped out of his hiding spot. 

"I am NOT useless," he said smugly as he approached Luke. Q, Percy and Clarisse followed. Luke didn't look at all surprised. Clarisse was fastest. She slapped him. 

"You DO NOT lock me up. I'll kill you!" she yelled. She didn't have a chance, as Q punched him in the face.

"You don't touch my girl." He hit him again. Nikki jumped in and got her hit. I had to wonder why they were just beating him up, and then I remembered: this is a dream. An incredibly long, realistic dream, but a dream all the same. They were really just having fun.

Percy was next. When he stepped up, Luke didn't give him a chance to say anything. 

"Go ahead and hit me, Percy. I still get the girl, in the end." I started to protest, but I didn't have a chance. 

"You think so?" Percy asked him. He turned and looked at me. His eyes were begging me to play along…not that it was completely necessary. He stepped closer to me, and we kissed. 

Almost. 

Apparently, Aphrodite was playing a game, because it happened again. The dream began to fade. I _would not_ let this happen. I tried running back to the dream, tried jumping for it. Nothing worked. Aside from Percy cursing, the last thing that I heard before slipping away was Nikki.

"Y'all need to stop playin' with people!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: So…yea. I know. It wasn't lovely. But it was the best I could do right now. I'm thinking about writing another story, but it would probably be one of those where they aren't half-bloods…and Annabeth fans wouldn't appreciate her suffering. Percabeth fans would probably be okay, though…Tell me what's up with that, and review this. Coolie! **


	8. Chapter 8

**It ends 12/6/08.**

**I'm sorry y'all. I'm just so tired of this story! Its cheesy, and light. I want to try something darker, and eventually have time to really write. So tomorrow, I will end it.**

**My bad.**

**I want to do something where I can make Nikki more important, so its got to either be post-war or kind of ignore it…we'll see how that goes. If you have tragic situations, please review this or PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alright.

I was going to finish, but I simply don't have the time! If someone needs some inspiration, you could take this plot and finish out. You could even use all the chapters I have up! I'm done.

I might start something new…I really want to finish out a story. But for this one…adios!


End file.
